Keroro Next Generation
by Tancredfan
Summary: The Keroro gang have gone back to there home planet, but Giroro's son suddenly finds a ship and crashes the other's kids all on Pekopan. Will Fuyuki help them, will they ever get back? What crazy things will they do to Earth as they search for a way home?
1. Chapter 1

I was bored to TEARS when I made this, but I liked how it turned out xD Better then most of my Naruto and Charlie Bone fics!

Well, I had this dream last night. I was the daughter of Dororo and my best friends was the son of Kululu. We where searching for Giroro's son *Lurolu* and Tamama's daughter *Tiroma* while trying to find a place we could rest and live. The last part with Kutoro and Jikuku is only like...the first part of my dream and I made up the other parts.

My first Keroro Gunso fic! Please tell me if I did anything wrong- I just started Keroro Gunso xD

I do not own the awesome Dororo, Kululu, Giroro, or Tamama. They belong to there creator down in Japan.

-----------

A brownish black Keronian hid in the leaves of a tree. His crossbones on his head and torso where glowing slightly.

"She's gotta be here somewhere…" he muttered to himself and looked around. The glowing stopped and he quickly turned the cross bones, making himself go invisible.

A group of humans was walking by, each one of them having different colored hair.

"Pekoponians," the Keronian sighed and stared down. Something entered his line of sight. A light purple Keronian with a swirl on her torso and forehead! "Tiroma!" he said quietly to himself; continuing to watch.

Tiroma- the purple Keronian- hid behind a tree and looked at the humans. She giggled quietly and turned her swirl, becoming invisible. While she walked, the brown-black Keronian jumped down and glared at Tiroma. "Lurolu!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

Lurolu sighed. "Pekopan is a strange place," he said mysteriously. "And if Tamama found out I crashed the ship with everyone in it…" His eyes went wide. "I'd be French fries!"

Tiroma giggled, scaring the people that where walking by. One of them had black hair and suddenly stopped, looking right at the invisible frogs. Lurolu gulped and looked at Tiroma. "Get out of here…" he said quietly. The kid walked up and waved her hand in the air, hitting Tiroma in the head.

The two became visible, both staring wide eyed. "What in Keroro's time is this?!" Lurolu gasped and took something out of his hands. Tiroma backed up, staring at the kid with glowing eyes. "Tiroma!" Lurolu snapped and tackled her to the ground.

"W-what are you?" The boy asked. "I've n-never seen anything like you before."

"I-I'm Lurolu…" Lurolu said and looked at Tiroma. "Son of Giroro…"

"I-I'm T-Tiroma…Daughter of Tamama…" Tiroma said, getting close to tears.

The boy blinked. "You're a Keronian!" he said. "My dad used to be friends with one; he has a picture!"

Lurolu calmed down. "W-we are here looking for our lost platoon," he said. "Have you seen any of them? There's a black one, a blue one, and a yellow one."

The boy shook his head. "I can take you to my dad- maybe he can help you," he said.

"C-cool!" Tiroma cheered. "Let's go!" Lurolu and her both turned there little markings and became invisible, only the boy being able to see them.

They began to walk through the town when Lurolu asked, "What's your name?"

"Err…I'm Ryuu," the boy replied and opened the door to one of the many houses. Inside there was a purple couch with two longer tables on the side; a TV at the wall; and many, many different colored necessities. "Dad!"

Fuyuki walked out of the kitchen and looked at Ryuu. "What is it?" he asked.

Lurolu and Tiroma turned there Cross bones and Swirl and appeared in front of Fuyuki.

"K-Keronians?!" Fuyuki asked. "I-I thought you left to your little planet?!"

Ryuu looked at his dad. "I found them in the park. The purple one was giggling and a thought I saw something brownish black move," he said. "They are looking for…there platoon…?"

Tiroma jumped up onto the couch that Fuyuki was standing by. "Hi," she said. "I'm Tiroma! Who are you!?"

Lurolu sighed and dragged Tiroma down. "Calm," he said.

"Hello Tiroma," Fuyuki said. "So, why are you here?"

"Our ship crashed," Tiroma said sadly. "We are missing the yellow one, blue one, and black one."

Ryuu and Fuyuki looked at each other. "Make sure your mom doesn't see them," Fuyuki said and grabbed the Keronians.

"Hey!" Lurolu snapped and tried to get out of Fuyuki's grip. "Where are you taking me?! I've got guns!"

Tiroma's eyes started to glow again. "Tiroma!" Lurolu said and continued to pull away from Fuyuki. Nothing happened and just before Tiroma's lasers went off, they where locked in a empty guest room. Lurolu tackled Tiroma to the ground and stopped her laser thing. "CALM."

-----

Kutoro and Jikuku looked at each other.

"NNNNOOOO!!!" the blue one cried. He fell to his knees and looked into the forest. "D-dad warned me about this!"

The yellow one sighed. "Kutoro," he said and pat his back. "We'll find Lurolu and Tiroma."

"N-no, we wounn'ttt!" Kutoro whined. "Everything will be lost as we know it!!"

Jikuku sighed again. "You've come from your dad's side," he said and began to walk on. Kutoro jumped up, wiped his eyes and charged after Kutoro, white hattish thing blowing behind him.

"Now go invisible and we can talk," Jikuku began and turned his arrow upside-down. Kutoro turned his cloud and they both went invisible.

"We need to find someone to help us," Kutoro said, still crying. "W-we can't live like this forever!" He suddenly tripped on a rock and fell to the ground face first.

Jikuku looked at the crying Kutoro. "How old are you again?" he asked.

"E-eight in Pekopan years!" Kutoro cried and stood up. "Y-you all are like…16 in Pekopan years!"

Jikuku rolled his swirled eyes and continued to walk. "Just hurry up," he said and disappeared into the forest. Kutoro blinked and chased after Jikuku.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad!" Tiroma said in relief. Her and Lurolu had found Lurolu's communicator and called Keron.

"Tiroma, are you safe?!" Tamama asked. His tadpole tail was gone now and his skin had changed to purple. "Where's Kutoro and Jikuku?"

Tiroma and Lurolu nodded. "We are safe; a kid found us and brought us to someone's house though," he said.

"Who's house!?" Tamama asked. "Is it Fuyuki's house?!"

"We don't know!" Tiroma said. "We know he has black hair." 

Tamama sighed and was suddenly tackled down by a flying red blur. "Lurolu," Came a deep voice. Lurolu went wide eyed. "You take it!" he gasped and threw it at Tiroma.

"Whhaattt?!" Tiroma asked. "I don't want to talk to the gun master!" She threw it back when suddenly…

"LUROLU!!!"

The two stopped and each grabbed one side of the communicator (witch looks like a Nintendo DS if anyone cares) and looked at the screen. "Where's Kutoro and Jikuku?" Giroro asked. "Dororo is having a mental break down again."

Tiroma and Lurolu looked at each other. "We don't know where they are," Lurolu said. "W-we kind snuck onto a ship and came down here…and it crashed…"

"What?!" came a new voice. The screen shook and the green Keroro appeared. "You stole a ship!?" 

"Err…yeah," Tiroma said. "We can't find Kikuko, Kutoro, or Jikuku."

"You mean you all went to see the pretty Pekoponians and crashed the ship!?" A fourth voice asked. The screen shook again and Kururu appeared. 

There was a sudden knocking on the door and Tiroma and Lurolu turned around, smiling. Fuyuki walked into the room holding a trey of something. "What's going on in here?" he asked and put the trey on the floor. "I heard voices."

"Err…just talking to ourselves…" Lurolu lied. 

"Y-yeah," Tiroma said uncertainly. "We are just talking to ourselves."

Fuyuki rolled his eyes and pulled Tiroma away from Lurolu. The communicator dropped to the ground and he let go of her. He then picked it up. "You're talking…to…?"

"Fuyuki?!" Tamama asked. He had gotten control over the communicator and began talking.

"Tamama!?" Fuyuki said happily, remembering the green and yellow symbol. "Do you know these Keron's?" 

"Yes!" Tamama said. "The purple one is Tiroma, my daughter! And the other one is Giroro's kid, Lurolu!"

Fuyuki blinked. "I guess I'm not the only one with a kid," he said and gave the communicator back to the Keronians.

------

"DDAADD!!!" Kutoro yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Jikuku smacked him in the side of the head. "Dude, if we are seen, these Pekoponian's will hear us!" he snapped. Kutoro's tadpole tail waved back and forth as if it was a paddle and continued to walk forward, still crying.

"D-don't you have some sort of gun that can z-zap us back to Keron?" Kutoro asked.

"Nope," Jikuku replied. "I left everything on Keron."

Kutoro rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I'm hungry…is there anything to eattt?!"

Jikuku shook his head. "Nothing….yet," he said. Kutoro made a grunting sound and continued to walk out.

"I wanna get out of this forest…" He cried quietly. "DDAAAADD!!!"

Some of the bushes shook and suddenly stopped. Jikuku- who is way bigger then Kutoro- brought himself up to full size and looked around. "W-who's there?" he asked. 

It was a kid. A kid with bright red hair and blue eyes. "Who's there?!" she gasped. "Show yourselves!"

Kutoro was now hiding behind Jikuku. Jikuku blinked and turned his arrow to where it was facing up. "What do you want with us?" He asked.

"N-nothing!" The girl said and stepped forward. "Aren't you just the cutest thing! All yellow with swirly eyes!"

Jikuku sighed and said, "Don't touch me…please…?"

"Why would I do that?!" The girl asked. "I thought I heard someone screaming dad."

Jikuku grinned stupidly and turned around, really angry. He jabbed his hand into Kutoro's side and hissed, "You should have kept quiet!"

Kutoro suddenly became visible. "S-sorry General Jikuku!" he cried. His eyes where all big and chibi like. 

The girl gasped and walked over to the small Keronian. "Are you okay?" She asked and picked him up.

"N-no!" Kutoro cried. "Everything I do is wrroonngg!!" 

"Don't worry," The girl said. "Me- Kiara- wount hurt you or anything." She put her hand on the side of Kutoro's head, right where Jikuku hit him.

Jikuku sighed. "You're a disgrace to our platoon." He hissed. "We should get Sgt. Kikuko to kick you out."

----

"Fuyuki!!" Tiroma said in a sing-song voice. "Sgt. wants to talk to you!"

Fuyuki stopped what he was doing in the kitchen and walked out into the living room. Momoka wouldn't be back for a few days because of her job so he decided to let the Keronians out. "What?" he asked.

"Keroro wants to talk to you," Lurolu said. He was sitting on the couch, eyes closed and expression a lot like Giroro's. "Said something about coming here."

O_O "What!?" Fuyuki asked. "Let me see that!" Tiroma handed him the communicator and sat next to Lurolu.

"Fuyuki!" Keroro said. "Is it okay if me, Dororo, and Tamama come down to Pekopan?" 

"W-why?" Fuyuki asked.

Keroro grinned. "To get our kids of course!" he said. "Kikuko can't live off of manga forever!"

A sudden red blur came forward and tackled Keroro down. "Idiot!" Giroro hissed and took the communicator. "The kids are younger then us…if we leave them too long, they might go completely-"

"-CRAZY!!!!" Tamama screamed. "Tiroma probably already started making things blow up with Tiroma Impact! X-X Kutoro is probably having metal breakdowns and Jikuku is probably being a jerk!!"

Fuyuki blinked. "How bad is Jikuku and WHO'S his father!?" he asked.

Keroro, Giroro, and Tamama looked at each other.

"Kururu!" they said in unison.

Fuyuki: O_O

"You mean the perv?!" he asked. They all nodded. Fuyuki sighed and said, "You can come to Earth; but not to destroy it, alright?"

The three nodded and the communicator went black. He handed it back to Lurolu and Tiroma and walked back into the kitchen.

----

Kiara led Jikuku to her house and let him in. She walked over to the couch first and put Kutoro on it. He had fallen asleep while Kiara had been carrying him.

"So, tell me about yourself," she said after giving him an apple. "What…are you!?"

Jikuku looked at the apple and said, "I'm a Keronian! I-I can't remember much about it but I can say this; I'm a Keronian and my Platoon is missing three of its members."

Kiara nodded. "So…you all have special markings and stuff?" she asked. 

Jikuku nodded. "We each have a marking that tells each of us apart! My dad's a swirl, my friends dad is a shuriken, and my friend is a cross bone! They let us go invisible when needed." he said quickly. 

"Sweeeett!" Kiara said quietly. "It would be cool to be one of you!"

"Pekoponian's wouldn't like it," Jikuku said. "You all are VERY tall and aren't used to our lifestyle!"

Kiara laughed. "That's true," she said. "How long have you been walking around?"

"Two weeks," Jikuku replied. "Haven't gotten any sleep; that's why Kutoro's asleep."

"You should get some too!" Kiara said and grabbed Jikuku by the arm. She took him into a guest room. "My parent's don't live with me so you can use there…OLD room. And I mean OLD."


	3. Chapter 3

Shinzu: I think I relate most to Kururu and Dororo…Most people forget about me, ignore me, or don't even notice when I'm next to them. Also; I'm a computer freak. xD Know to much stuff for my age. One more thing; Jikuku is sorta like me in keron male form.

I've wanted to type this fight for a LONG time…I finaly found a way to get it into the fanfiction! COMPUTER FIGHT!!!! I had this idea after I watched a Tororo vs. Kururu thing xD

Jikuku sat at Kiara's computer at 3:00 in the morning (It's in the guest room). "Jiku! Kukuku!" He laughed quietly and pressed a button. "Now, just change the code…" After pressing another button, something like an alarm went of. "Oh my god!" Jikuku gasped and began to types something.

"Kukuku! You thought you could get through my program?"

In a few seconds, Kiara and Kutoro where in the room.

"Well, you thought wrong! Changing a code and rearanging the files can't get you anywhere- oh whaa...?!"

Jikuku had pressed another button that sent chibi Kerons through the computer. "Enjoy my virus!"

"Jikuku, what's going on?" Kiara asked tiredly. "I heard a laugh and an alarm."

"J-just give me a sec," Jikuku grumbled and spun the chair around. He jumped back up onto the bed Kiara let him use and dove under the pillow. A few moments later, Jikuku came back out with a CD. "Anti-virus…"

Kiara blinked. "Is he always like this?" She asked Kutoro.

"Yeah," Kutoro said quietly. "Just goes insane sometimes."

The ear-like bumps on Jikuku's head twitched. "I do not go insane," He hissed and laughed again. After inserting the disk, keron viruses appeared to get his computer but the anti-virus made them dissapear. "You might have taught me…but you're no where near better then I am!"

"Kukukuku! Yeah right," Kururu appeared on the screan.

"Kururu?!" Kutoro gasped. "Dude, there's no way to bet him in this…computer virus thing-like game!"

Jikuku let out a low growl and began typing something on the screen. 'Emergency Anti-Virus Program Activated' something said back. Jikuku began to laugh. "Jiiikkuu!! Jikukuku!"

"Whhaaat?! That is SO not fair," Kururu said. Jikuku's screen suddenly changed to green and flashed blue every few moments.

Kiara picked Kutoro up so he could see better. "Is this what happens a lot?" Kutoro nodded.

Jikuku turned to the other part of the desk (It's in an 'L' form) and pressed a button on _his_ computer. Portable disks are awesome. He pressed a ton of buttons and his screan went back to normal. "Dad, I'm not an idiot," He laughed and turned back to the original computer.

"I know…" Kururu laughed back.

Kutoro shivered. "I hate there families laughs," He whispered.

"Why?" Kiara asked back. They didn't sound too scary.

"You should see them durring battle."

Kururu suddenly appeared on the screen again. "Got you," he said and pressed a button. Jikuku's screen suddenly went fuzzy like a TV with no antena signal.

"Damn," Jikuku hissed and turned the chair so it was facing his head. "I FAILED!!!" (Insert dramatic anime tears)

Kiara stepped back. "Jikuku-san…are you okay..?" she asked.

Jikuku rubbed his swirled eyes and nodded. "Y-yeah," he said and turned to his computer- not Kiara's. After he pressed a button, the Keroro Platoon appeared on the screen.

"Ku! Kukuku! You put up a good fight!" Kururu laughed.

Keroro appeared next and held up two floating chibi kerons in his hand. "Are these yours?" he asked, expression clearly saying, 'You are SO like your dad'.

"Yeah…" Jikuku said quietly. "They might be mine."

"Are you kidding?!" Kutoro snapped. "They are yours!" He jumped out of the confused Kiara's arms and landed swiftly on the table.

---

Lurolu, Torima, and Fyuuki: -.-' They had just watched the whole 'battle' on Keroro's screen.

"Oyvey," Lurolu grunted. "That's had to be the longest battle those two have ever had. Most of the time Kururu cracks his code before Jikuku does."

Fyuuki blinked and turned to see who was coming down the stairs; Ryuu.

"What's going on?" Ryuu yawned. "You guys where yellin' at something."

Fyuuki rubbed his head. "About that," he said. "You see, there's this Keron who like…is very smart and is a technology freak and his kid and him just had a conputer battle….We where yelling, wanting one of them to win…"

Ryuu sighed. "Kururu?" he asked.

"Yeah! I can't believe you remember him!" Tiroma cheered. "Cha!"

"He has a good memory," Lurolu comented. "And yes; Kururu was the one."

Ryuu nodded and looked at Fyuuki. "When's the platoon getting here?" he asked.

"Three days!" Tiroma said and held up three fingers.

---

"Jiku…kukuku…" Jikuku laughed quietly. It had been about 4 hours since the 'battle' and at the moment, he was standing in a position like this; knees bent a bit and one hand near mouth. When Kiara ran past, he came up and pressed a button on his gun. She instantly fell to her knees.

"Jikuku!" Kiara growled. "What was that for?!"

Jikuku laughed quietly and took off his head phones. "Freeze gun; success!" he said and leaned his gun against the wall. "Tell me; does it hurt?"

Kiara narrowed her eyes and said, "No. It does not hurt."

"Even better!" Jikuku laughed and took the gun once more. He aimed it at Kiara and pressed a button; unfreezing her. She stood up and looked at Jikuku.

"Now," She said and held out her hand. Jikuku looked at the ground sadly and handed her the gun. Kiara turned around and took it away some where.

"Good ol' Kiara," Kutoro said and sat next to Jikuku. "Always watching out for us; even if it's been a week since we got here."

Jikuku rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Not fair…" he grumbled and began to walk to his room. "Always taking my guns…"

Kutoro leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Everyone!" Kiara screamed. "Get your stuff! I'm taking you to Uncle Fyuuki's house!"

---

The bell suddenly rang. "I'll get it!" Tiroma said cheerfully and ran over to the door.

"N-No!" Fyuuki gasped. "Tiroma!" He tackled Tiroma to the ground and sumersaulted, almost hitting the door. "Shhh!" Tiroma nodded and went wide eyed as Fyuuki stuffed her in a closet.

"What's going on in there?" Kiara asked from outside.

"N-nothing!" Ryuu answered and sped past Fyuuki to get the door. "Kiara!" Something pushed past him suddenly. "Wha..?"

Kiara rolled her eyes. "You guys can come out now," She said to the hallway.

There was a flash and Kutoro and Jikuku appeared.

"Jikuku-san!" Tiroma said from the closet. It opened and Tiroma came rolling out.

Jikuku rolled his eyes for like...the 8th time that day and looked at Ryuu and Fyuuki. "You must be the Pekopans dad was talking about," he said.

Ryuu and Fyuuki looked at Kiara. "Hey," she said. "I found them in the forest."

Fyuuki looked at the Keron's. "History repeats itself…" he said. "I just hope to god Mois doesn't come again…"


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what are we gonna do with 'em?" Ryuu asked. "What if there parents come and _their _spaceship crashes?!" Kiara hit her cousing in the head.

"They wount crash!" She said. Fyuuki rolled his eyes and looked into a room; all the Keronians where asleep on the floor.

"I doubt they'd crash…again," He said and looked at Ryuu. "But be carefull; the frogs will somehow get a secret base in here."

Fyuuki and Ryuu blinked and rubbed there head.

"I'm so confused…" they said in unison.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Tamama!" Fulolo said and pressed a button. The screen infront of the Keronian flashed blue and the Keroro Platoon appeared.

"Hn?" Tamama asked. "Is something wrong, Fulolo?"

Fulolo shook her head. "Just telling you that we're getting closer to Earth!" she suddenly screamed when someone jumped over the chair infront of her.

"Keroro-Sama," Bakuku said. "We've just entered the Milkyway Galaxy!"

Keroro thought for a moment. "Good!" he said. "We'll be there withing three days! But it will take another two just to get to Pekopon…"

Fulolo rolled her eyes and pushed the black frog away. "Where's dad?"

Kururu appeared infront of the screen. "I'm right here," he said.

"The ship's malfunctioning!" And orange frog said and ran up. "Kururu-Sensei the controll room shut down on us! Darere keeps trying to get in but nothing's happening!"

Dororo looked at Fulolo and Kijuju (The orange one). "Are you sure?" he asked. "It seems-" The whole ship lost power suddeny and just floated there.

"Oh come on!" Fulolo grunted. "This is SO not fair!" She began to press a ton of buttons and one button appeared. After staring at it for a moment, she pressed it and all the power came back on; including the screen.

"What was that about?" Giroro asked. "Your screen suddenly went blue."

Fulolo let out a short laugh and said, "The power shut off! We only have a few more moments untill the emergency power goes out."

Tamama thought for a moment. "Stay there!" he said. "We'll get you on the way there! If the power comes back on …tell us, right Keroro?"

Keroro nodded.

Kururu looked at Kijuju and Fulolo. "Check the wires," he said before the screen went blue once more.

"Darere!" Fulolo commanded. "Get out here!" She listened hard and soon heard a door open.

"Hai, Fulolo-chan?"

Fulolo could only see green eyes, orange eyes and black eyes at the moment. "Find the wire room," she said and looked at the screen. "It looks like we will need to re-wire some thing…kukuku…"

Darere held the door open as four Keronians ran inside. Thank God Fulolo had made an item that made there skin glow. A yellow frog, green frog, orange frog, and a black frog ran inside.

Darere, Bakuku, and Puroro held the flash lights while Kijuju and Fulolo began to mess with the wires.

"See a black one anywhere?" Fulolo asked. "That one seems to be missing."

Kijuju shook his head. "No," he said. "All I see is yellow, orange, black, and green."

Fulolo nodded and crawled to the back of the room; behind the wires. "I don't see it back here either!" she said. Kijuju sat there, thinking.

"A while ago I heard some Keronains wanting to stop us from going to Pekopon," he said to himself. "They might have followed us."

"You tell us NOW?!" Fulolo snapped. She sighed and crawled back to the front of the room.

Darere handed something to Fulolo. "I think you're missing these," he said and looked at Fulolo's yellow eyes. Fulolo took the item from Darere and put the glasses on.

"Okay," Fulolo said, being able to see better now. "Puroro, search the base." She handed him a remote looking item and he ran through the door. "Darere, you try to get through the entrance and Bakuku…you try to get the computers back online."

The other two nodded and ran out the door, leaving the yellow and orange keronian. "Let's go invisible just in case," Fulolo said and turned her disk looking symbol. Kijuju nodded and turned his line verticel.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Is there any place in this house where we cn put our stuff?" Kutoro asked. "The room seems a bit…small."

Fyuuki thought for a moment. "Yeah," he said. A few moments later, everyone was in the basement.

"It's a basement," Jikuku said. "What is a basement gonna do?"

Tiroma yawned and opened one of the doors. "Woah! Look how big it is in here!" she said and motioned for everyone to come over. The room was basicly as be as a garage.

"Heh, you guys like this room?" Ryuu asked. "It's been empty for years now."

Lurolu nodded. "I like it."

All the Keronians ran into the room and looked around. Tiroma took something she had been holding onto for ages and pressed a button. Suddenly everything changed; the walls and floors where silver and it looked just like Keroro's room.

Fyuuki sighed. "Here we go again…"

----

"What are you doing Jikuku-san?" Tiroma asked and stood behind Jikuku. He was facing a corner and laughing quietly.

"Uh…" Jikuku said, obvioulsy surprized by the sudden quiestion. "You'll see soon…"

"Come on," Kutoro said and sat next to Jikuku. "Can't you tell us?"

Lurolu was now standing next to Tiroma. "It would be fun to know," he said.

Jikuku shook his head. "No," he said and continued to work on his…thing.

"Oh pleeaasseee?!" Tiroma begged.

"Toroma-chan," Jikuku said and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I'm not telling you anything."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Puroro ran over to Fulolo. "Nothing has been found except this," he said and held up a thick black cable. In yellow letters it read, 'Fulolo and Kijuju's Controll Room Controll Cable'

"Where'd you find it?!" Fulolo and Kijuju asked in unison.

"I found it on the ground near the entrance. Well…Darere found it," Puroro said and gave them the cable.

Fulolo looked at it for a moment. Kijuju tried to look too but Fulolo shook her head. "Sorry," she said. "You might be trained in this but I'm trained a bit more." The orange frog sighed and nodded, taking a step back. Fulolo nodded back nd turned to her cable. One end of it was a bit…stapled?!

"Oivey!" Bakuku groaned and ran into the Cable Room. "The computers won't turn on." Fulolo rolled her eyes and handed the cable to Kijuju.

"Kiju-san, you work on this," she said and began to walk out the door. "Bakuku nd Puroro come with me." The three Keronian's ran to the computer room and looked around. "Alright, let's get to the min computer."

Fulolo lead the black and green frogs to the main computer and pulled off a large piece of metal. "I think I can get this thing to run on its own power. Wount be easy, but it will have to do." The other two held the metal plate and watched as there leader crawled into the back area. There was a sudden explosion.

"What was that?!" Bakuku asked and looked into the bck area. Puroro shrugged and looked inside, too. Smoke came pouring out and soon Fulolo came crawling out. Her yellow skin had turned dark gray and her glasses had shattered. "Srgt. Fulolo, what happened?!"

Fulolo stopped crawling and fell to the ground face first. "We…won't be getting the computers online any time soon…" she groaned and just layed there.

Puroro ran into a different room and soon came back with a rolle of bandages (Like the ones you use on casts). "You're lucky I was trained as a doctor," he mumbled and pulled Fulolo over to the wall. After leaning her against the wall, water was dumped everywhere.

"You're gonna make the place explode again!" Bakuku snapped. "Water and electricity don't go very good together!"

"Shut up," Puroro snapped back and pulled off his leader's military hat. There was a…cut right under it. "Oivey!! How did it get UNDER the hat?!" he wrapped bandages around her forhead and dumped more water. Yellow skin began to come back, replacing the smoky gray.

"What was that explosion?"

The two jumped in surprise and turned around. "Kururu-senpai?!" The yellow frog nodded and walked into the room. "How'd you get here?"

"Ne, teleporting gun," Kururu shrugged and walked over to Fulolo. "Jeez, did she blow the computers up…again?"

Bakuku rubbed his forhead and said something to himself quietly. "I'll never get used to these computer freaks…"

Kururu rolled his eyes and looked at Puroro. "Do you know what happened?"

"She just crawled in there." Puroro pointed to the empty space behind the computer. "There was a sudden explosion and she came crawling out all…black. Her glasses where shattered and she said the computers wouldn't be back online any time soon."

He nodded and walked over to the computer, letting Puroro deal with Fulolo. "Was it this one?" he asked and looked into the back of the computer that was still smoking a bit. Kururu crawled in when suddenly there was another explosion. This time it wasn't from the computer. It was from outside.

--

"What was that?!" Lurolu asked. He grabbed a gun and looked around. 'You've gotta be kidding!' he heard Fyuuki said. At that instant he knew something was wrong. Both him and Tiorma ran to the middle floor (With a basement it's the middle floor xD) and looked around.

Ryuu and Kiara where prying the door open while Fyuuki stood there. "What the heck was that about?" he asked. A small meteorite about the size of a bowling ball hit there backyard, making the whole yard shake like crazy. The kids finaly got the door open just in time to see a bright light. 6 more Keronians appeared infront of them.

"MORE?!"

Kururu laughed and said, "Nah, we're just here to visit!"

Fyuuki rolled his eyes and walked outside. "Who are you all?" he asked.

"Uh…well, this is Fulolo's Platoon. I'm just here because of a teleporter gun," Kururu replied.

"Okay…explain."

"I'm Puroro!" The green Keronian said. "That's Fulolo!" he pointed to the hurt Keronian.

"Oh my god!" Kiara gasped and ran over to Fulolo. "What happened?"

"Ex…plos…" Fulolo managed to say. Kiara picked her up and ran inside before anyone could say anything.

Fyuuki: O_o

"You are SO unlike your mom…" He mumbled and looked at the orange one. "You are…?"

"Kijuju," He replied. "The black one is Darere and the other one is Bakuku."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Jikuku groaned when he heard a knocking on the door. "Shoo!" he snapped nd went back to making his item. "Can't make my stinking gun with you people being so loud!"

"I can be as loud as I want," Kururu said from outside.

"Just open up," Kiara said. "We need to get inside."

"Pl…ease…"

Jikuku let out a growl. His ears twitched as he stood up and walked towards the door. Two inches away from the door and it burst open! Lurolu, Tiroma, Kutoro, and about 4 other Keronain's came running inside, literally flattening him to the ground.

"Oh look what you did," Kururu mumbled sarcasticly. "Ya flattened him."

Tiroma ran up to Jikuku and pealed him off the floor. "Sorry Jukiki-san!" she said. "I didn't mean too!"

"Is any of your names Kikuko?" Lurolu asked and sat down by the wall. "One of you might be him."

"No, why?" The black Keronian asked.

Lurolu shrugged. "Maybe because in my whole life I haven't accualy met my Platoon Leader."

"What are your names?" Kutoro asked, suddenly joining the conversation.

They went through there names and everyone now new the names of the new Keronians.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shinzu: Sorry if it seems a bit short. =/ It's almost 11 at night, I'm about to explode with how much turkey I ate, and I just watched a banned Pokemon episode.

No, I am NOT favoriting Kururu's family. I just type what comes to mind. And don't worry, Kikuko will come soon. ;]


	5. Chapter 5

Shinzu: Okay, to clear things up, I'll explain a bit more about Fulolo's Platoon.

Fulolo is a bright yellow Keronian and is the leader- her symbol is a disk.

Darere is a dark green Keronian- Symbol: Lighting bot (LOL! Harry Potter! )

Puroro is a bright green Keronian and is brother to Darere- Symbol: It's like a T (You know the mark nurses have on there hats?)

Kijuju is an orange frog and is like…the co-leader- Symbol: an L

Bakuku is the black Keronian- Symbol: white line

Darere is a gun master, Puroro is like a doctor, Kijuju and Fulolo are computer masters (Kururu's level) and Bakuku is a helper.

Btw- I cannot type the pervertedness and carelessness of Kururu. o.O Sorry.

Jikuku's and Fulolo's theme song is: Poor Unfourunate Souls

Kutororo is: Not One of Us and Great Spirits

Tiromama and Lurolulu: Bad Reputation

----

Tiroma, Lurolu, Darere, and Bakuku stared at the large container infront of them.

"You're gunna shrink us," Tiroma said.

"So we can be put in a jar," Darere continued.

"Just to play Tetris?" Bakuku and Lurolu asked.

Jikuku, Kijuju, and Kururu nodded.

"Well, duh!" Jikuku said. "I got bored with what I was making so I made this!"

"Yeah!" Kijuju said and pointed a remote at them. "Say…shrink!" Apparently he got his evilness from his Sensei. "Bye-bye!"

"W-wait!" Bakuku yelled but he was shrunk to soon. Kururu and Jikuku laughed and picked up the now germ-like Keronians. They where thrown into the jar.

--

"What the hell was that about?!" Lurolu grunted and looked around. He noticed that everyone had clothes on. Tiroma has a baggy, purple shirt; Bakuku had a dark grey shirt; and Darere had a green shirt on.

"I don't know!" Tiroma sighed and looked around. Everyone looked up when a sudden sound appeared.

'Okay,' a speaker said from the very top. It was Kijuju. 'At the moment, you all are…in your mini forms. Your REAL forms are out here against the wall. So, if you get crushed by the tetris bored, you will be sent back to your body and will have no scratches.'

They looked at eachother. "CRUSHED?!"

'Jiku! Kukuku! Yes, crused,' Jikuku said to them. 'But, if you make the right…how should I put this…position, you will make it through the hole and live.' There was a shaking and a board appeared above. 'Now MOVE!'

Tiroma gasped and made an L position, especialy when the jar was turned horizontal. She made it through. Lurolu had to make a 't', Bakuku had to make a K and Darere was forced to make an 'S'.

---

"You are SO evil," Kutoro said to Jikuku. "Forcing them to play-"

"Do YOU want to go in there?!" Jikuku snapped. That made Kutoro fade into the shadows.

"So mean for one so young," Kururu laughed and pressed a button. The sceanary changed from jar, to water.

--

Darere held his breath and swam through a hole. Instead of getting through, he was shocked badly and forced out of the game.

"Can't do that!" Kijuju laughed when Darere's body had come back into reality. "If you run, swim, craw, fly, jump, spin, or do ANYTHING but make the right positions…you're toast."

Darere shot him a glare and stood up, quickly walking to the jar. Jikuku tackled him to the ground. "NO," he said. "If you TOUCH that jar, you wil be shocked."

"Ne, I guess not THAT mean," Kururu mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"…"

Darere stood up and looked at Jikuku. "Why can't I touch it?"

"DON'T," Jikuku said in his way evil voice and walked back over to Kijuju and Kururu.

---

The seanery changed again.

Tiroma jumped into the air and tried to go through one of the holes. 'I wouldn't if I where you,' the speaker said. A second later Tiroma was on the ground, jumping up make a new letter; I.

Lurolu suddenly got shocked and was sent out of the jar. "Idiots," He mumbled and opened his eyes. "Thank god! Dude, what happened to your glasses?!"

Jikuku blinked. "Darere smashed 'em," He grunted and looked at the jar. "Hehe, only Bakuku and Tiroma-chan are left…"

The two that where left where suddenly sent back to there bodies.

"That's was NOT fun!" Bakuku snapped.

"To you maybe," Kururu and Jikuku said in unison.

Kiara suddenly appeared, towering over them. "Saburo-San is here," she said. "Fulolo's Platoon go see him; you too, Kururu."

Bakuku, Darere, and Kijuju nodded and climbed up to the first floor. After a few moments, Kururu decided to follow.

Jikuku yawned and sat down next to the wall. In a few moments he was asleep.

"Pft, you are very Platoon-ish, eh?" Lurolu said to himself and kicked the jar to the wall. Tiroma rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Where's Kutoro-san?" she asked. Lurolu shrugged and sat down at one of the tables.

"Up here, non ninja-ey people," Kutoro said from the ceiling. The two jumped in surprise and looked up. He jumped down and landed infront of them.

---

"Who are you?" Puroro asked.

"Saburo," Saburo said. "You guys don't know me; only Kururu does."

"Been forever though," Kururu said.

Saburo nodded and looked at the Platoon. "You all are coming with me," he said. "Just across the street."

"Wha…why?" Kijuju asked. He looked at the others but they shook there heads.

"I don't think Fyuuki wants to deal with like…11 mutant alien frogs," Saburo explained.

There was suddenly laughing and everyone looked at Fulolo- who was sitting on the couch. There was a bandage around her forhead, her glasses where off (Yellow eyes), and parts of her torso where bandaged. "Pah, 11 is nothing!" she said quietly.

"Says the one who went and got herself blown up," Darere mumbled.

"SHUT UP!"

Kururu/Kijuju/Bakuku: -.-

"They are worse then siblings," Kijuju mumbled.

"Nah, they aren't as bad as a Fulolo and Jikuku fight," Kururu said.

"Hey, calm down," Saburo said and dragged Darere away. "Alright, Fyuuki; I'll take 'em now!" Kijuju, Bakuku and Darere turned there symbols and ran outside. Kururu grabbed Fulolo's wrist and dragged her outside while Saburo followed.

-----

Jikuku laughed quietly and pointed his remote at Kutoro, Lurolu, and Tiroma.

"N-NNOOOO!" They all gasped. Jikuku continued to laugh and pressed a button.

-X-X-

Shinzu: Will the Platoon ever find there leader? What will happen to Jikuku when everyone gets out of the tetris board?


	6. Chapter 6

Shinzu: I'm sorry if things seem too much like an episode of the show. ^^; I'm running out of ideas (But at the moment I have a ton) and hey, the Keronian kid's parent's rivalries where probably passed down through the generaton! xD If you know what I mean.

--

Well, it's another normal day at Fyuuki's house. Even though it's been like, months now, Momoka only came back a few times. Of course, she had other things to do then just sit there; but she got her wish a long time ago, so she was fine. Fyuuki, Ryuu, and Kiara where, at the moment, wondering what there frog-like friends where doing. It had been days since they saw them, almost a week. And…apparently, Keroro got his platoon lost in space. (-.- Figures- but don't worry, they'll be here soon.)

"Lurolu didn't even come up for lunch," Kiara said to Fyuuki and sat on the couch. "That's his favorite time of the day!"

"And Kutoro's been silent at night," Ryuu said. "Most of the time I can hear him talking to himself."

Fyuuki thought for a moment. "Something's not right," he said. "What do you think they are up to?"

The two kids just shook there head and looked at the TV. Reports of orange and yellow frog-like animals had said that they where seen near the large tower in the middle.

"Well, we have one last Keronian to worry about," Fyuuki continued. "Kikuko."

--

What Fyuuki's family didn't know is that Kikuko and Jikuku revived the old, abandonded base below there house. Kikuko's bright yellow (brighter then Kururu's) skin gave him the 'sun' symbol on a green military hat. So far, Kikuko had revived the controll room where most things took place.

"I think this is where Tiromama sits," Kikuko said and looked at a desk. There was the same sharp heard mark that Tamama had. "And, Kururu sat up here!" He looked at a desk with the swirl mark Kururu had.

All: -.-

"He is amused by the simpplest of things," Lurolu mumbled.

"This is where dad sat!" Kikuko suddenly burst out. "See-see! It's got the star mark!"

Kutoro sighed and walked over to a desk that wasn't marked. "This is where Mois sat," he said while reading the name plate. "Who's Mois?"

"Ahhh. Cousin Mois!" Kikuko said happily. "I played with her all the time before I joined the Keronian Army!"

Everyone sighed.

"Alright, so what are we here for anyway?" Tiroma asked.

"It's simple!" Kikuko replied. "We're going to protect the world from aliens!!"

"Why do I have sudden de javu?" Kutoro, Lurolu, and Tiroma asked in unison. There was a sudden lurch and everyone fell to the ground.

"What was that?!" Lurolu asked. Suddenly there was a loud beep like an intercom.

'No need to worry.'

"Jikuku!" Tiroma said. "What's he doing?"

'I've gotten the gun room and wire room alive again. The lurch was nothing so go on with your normal day! Jiku kukuku!"

Everyone sighed with reliefe and stood up.

--

"Kikuko?" Ryuu asked and opened the door in the basement. "Are you guys in here?" The Keronian that was there wasn't Kikuko, but Jikuku who was asleep in the corner. "Jikuku."

"What?" Jikuku asked.

"Where is everyone?" Ryuu asked and watched as Jikuku sat up. He walked over to a cabent and said, "Open it." Ryuu blinked and soon walked over, opening the only drawer. There was a flash and the two where now inside the underground base.

"W-what?!" Ryuu gasped. "Where are we?"

Jikuku yawned and said, "Isn't it obvious? You're in the Platoon Base."

--

"Jikuku-san!" Tiroma screamed. "You brought a Pekoponian down here! How could you?!"

Jikuku shrugged. "He wanted to know where everyone was so I brought him here," he said and walked off to God knows where.

Ryuu looked around. "This is way different," he said. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"JIKUKU!" Kikuko screamed. The lights around the Controll Room suddenly turned off. The door slammed closed and the room went dark.

Tiroma and Lurolu ran to two desks, the ones with there parents symbol on it. "There's no back up power switch!" they said and looked at eachother. Both of them ran up to Kururu's desk.

"Gahh! Only Jikuku can understand these crazy symbols!" Tiroma cried.

"She's right," Lurolu growled. He tried pressing a button but nothing worked. "Apparently that's not the right button."

A pounding came from the door.

"Lurolulu, try to get it open!" Kikuko said.

"Hai," Lurolu saluted and ran over to the door. He put his hands on the middle gap and tried to pull it open. "I can't get it open!"

"Then shoot the door damnit!" Jikuku said from outside. He was pulling on the same exact door, trying to get it open too. Lurolu took a step back and looked around. He left his gun somewhere. On the floor; no- on the desk; yes!

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the door was open. Jikuku came crawling in, yellow skin now black. "C-couldn't…you give a…warning?!" he asked.

"Sorry," Lurolu said and put the gun on the desk again. Tiroma ran over and pulled Jikuku to his feet.

"Jikuku-san, you're the only one who can read your father's crazy symbols!" she said. Jikuku took a deep breath and nodded.

The Keronians and Ryuu crouded around Kururu's desk where odd symbols, buttons, and a screen stood. "Alright, so…" Jikuku began and looked at the buttons. "What one are you looking for?"

"Emergency Power!" Kikuko said. "We really need the emergency power!"

Jikuku nodded and pressed a small red button. The lights all lit back up. "Alright, now what?"

"Let's see what happened to our power!" Tiroma said. "We really need it! Hey, where's Kutoro?"

"Up here," Kutoro said and looked down at them from the roof. "I can't figure out what's going on, either."

Tiroma explained what was happening and looked at Jikuku. "What's going on now?" she asked.

"Someone's trying to hack into our system," Jikuku said and began to type something. "And this time, it's not dad. This person's gotta be someone better then me."

Kikuko: =O

"Better then you?!" he asked and looked at the giant screen behind them.

"Probably," Jikuku said and pressed a button. A small fuzzy creature came out of no where. "Kuku, it's a camra!" The creature dissapeared and reappeared outside of the house where literealy everything was frozen.

"Woah…" Tiroma said in awe. "Everything's…frozen…"

Kikuko and Lurolu thought for a moment.

"Lurolulu," Kikuko said. "Your-"

"Dad told me about his brother-" Lurolu began.

"Who was named Garuru and froze the earth!" Kikuo said.

"His Platoon practicly destroyed everything in the house, a few cars outside, and had a huge fight with dad," Lurolu said.

Tiorma and Kutoro stared at the two. "You're kidding?!" they gasped.

"Nope," Kikuko and Lurolu said in unison.

"Neow," Jikuku laughed. "Look's like we aren't- wwhhhaaaattt?!"

"Pathetic! My little brother can't even fight off a hacker!"

The screen changed the sceen. There was a large room with a bunch of computers and two Keronians; Kijuju and Fulolo. "Pahaha Paha!" Kijuju laughed. "Nablu!" He stuck out his tongue and typed something on the computer.

Fulolo waved a bandaged hand in the air and said, "Little brother can't fight off a hacker! How pathetic is that, Kijuju?"

"Very," Kijuju replied.

Kikuko shouted an order as Jikuku stood up, glaring at the screen. Tiroma and Kutoro grabbed Jikuku and pinned him against the wall.

"Good," Kikuko said and looked at the screen. "Why are you doing this?"

Kijuju laughed a bit. "I'm finishing what my dad started!" he said and looked at Fulolo. She nodded and pressed a button, making the screen go black.

"That bastard!" Jikuku grunted and got out of his friends grip. "That's it, I'll be back later." He walked out the door and dissapeared from sight.

Kikuko thought for a moment. "I would have never thought that Kiju-kun is Tororo-san's kid," he said. "Dad always told me these stories before I joined the Keron Army…"

Kutoro looked at the screen again. There was a flash and Fulolo and Kijuju appeared again. "Oh, by the way," Kijuju said. "If you want your parents back, you'll have to fight." Fulolo turned the screen and showed Keroro, Tamama, Dororo, Kururu, and Giroro tied up against a few poles with tape around there mouths.

"And this time," Fulolo said. "We didn't forget Dororo."

Kikuko became mad at that moment. "IDIOTS!!" he yelled and hit his desk with his hand. He began to press a few buttons and looked at Lurolu. "You go out there with Tiroma and find those bastards!"

"Hai!" Lurolu and Tiroma said in unison and ran out of the room.

"Kutoro, I want you to try and get up to Fuyuki and see if he was frozen," Kukio continued. He looked at the screen and laughed.

"Now it's our turn!" He laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Shinzu: Pah! The song that best fits this CHAPTER is Poor Unfortunate Souls- Jonas version. -.- I'm sorry if Kururu's family is in there too much. I know more about Kururu then anyone else so it's easier to type them. But- no worries! I have a plan in mind to separate everyone.

xD Every day I feel more and more like Kururu!! I have headphones (can't live without them- listen to songs that the 'rents don't want me too), I have a WAY bad rep. at school, and I know more stuff about computers then anyone in my family.

-----

Kikuko looked at a screen. "So, only here for a few days and history repeats…" he told himself. "Dad warned me about this. Damn Keroball."

--

Lurolu stared at Darere. "So," he said and flew into the air (Remember those little wings Garuru and Giroro had?). He hovered there, looking like he was standing on an invisable floor. "You're also a gun master?"

Darere laughed and quickly flew up, now standing 2 inches away from Lurolu. "I'm not a gun master," he said and flew backwards. "I AM the gun master!" He held up and gun and shot it. Lurolu jumped higher into the air and dived down.

"Pah! Says you," Lurolu snapped and shot his smaller gun. Three missle-like bullets flew towards Darere but the Keronian dived down and dodged all of them.

"Ne, you can't beat me," He said and aimed at Lurolu. "You're pathetic, you know that?"

"Am not!" Lurolu growled and flew to the other side of the tower. Darere was right behind him, easily catching up to the slower one.

"Hey, it's what Garuru-Sensei said," He laughed and shot his gun once more. An energy ball nearly hit Lurolu in the head but missed by just an inch.

Lurolu laughed. "Missed me!" he said.

Darere laughed, making Lurolu stop. "I didn't miss," he said and pointed to the wall. Keroro went wide eyed and started squirming around. Muffeled, frantic noises came from him.

"Oh that is NOT fair," Lurolu growled and flew infront of the energy ball, shooting it back with a metal bat. Darere moved to the side and blinked when he saw Lurolu grin.

Darere screamed and fell forward when the energy ball came back and smacked him hard in the head. "Jerk," He hissed and hovered back up to his original level. "You know what I do to jerks? This!" Another gun materialized in thin air. Darere grabbed it and shot it, a completely black energy ball now flying towards Lurolu.

--------------

Puroro laughed. "Everything is WAY too easy when you are trained by Taruru and Pururu!" he said and looked at Tiroma. "So, Tiromama how's life with those…nobodys?"

"They aren't nobodies!" Tiroma snapped and stepped back. Her eyes started to glow white, same with her symbols. "Tiroma Inpact!!" She shot a laser forward but Puroro held up a paper that looked abit like a sheild. "Wait…wha..?"

"Sheeeilllddd!" Puroro laughed and stepped back. "Puroro Attack GX!" His eyes also began to glow green and a light green lazer was shot at Tiroma. Tiroma yelped in surprise and tried to run. Her tail was hit by the lazer and she fell forward.

"Mhhhuuummm!!! Numumunnnn!" Tamama tried to say something but it came out as that. Tamama stood up and stared at Puroro.

"Yeah…" She mumbled. "And I was trained by Dororo-sensei and Dad…" She lifted a cube that he had been on her braclet and pressed a button. It changed into a small kantana (like Dororo's) and was turned to the side. "Now it's battle time!" She ran forward, ignoring the pain in her tail, and jumped into the air.

Puroro stepped back and looked up. "What the hell?!" he asked and pulled out the paper again, and right before anything happened, Tiroma flipped forward and hit him in the back with the handle of her kantana. Puroro let out a grunt and fell forward.

"Chu! Presser point!" Tiorma laughed and held up to fingers. "And there's nothin' you can do about it."

Dororo: -Tears of happyness-

---

Bakuku laughed and walked through the halls of the Kikuko's base. His invisability was on at the moment and he was off all radars- Kudos to Fulolo. "Ke, we'll get them now and finished what Garuru-sama started," he said to himself and stopped infront of a door. He looked at his necklace and pressed a button. "Now they see my real form…" His greenish skin changed to metal silver and his eyes turned red. The military had turned black and his fingers became metal claws.

Kikuko yawned and looked at the screen once more. "We need to get those jerks…" he said tiredly and pressed a button. The door Bakuku was about to open started to glow and a ton of locks appeared. 'Oh come on!' Kuko almost fell out of his chair. He dived under the desk and whispered, "What was that?" There was a loud screeching noise and metal falling to the floor.

Foot steps echoed through the large room, all of them getting louder and louder every few moments. Kikuko gulped and looked out from under his desk. He saw metal silver feet and then saw red eyes. "GAH!" he screamed and lept backwards, startled by the sudden appearance.

"Heh," Bakuku laughed and stepped back. He lifted a metaled hand into the air and said, "You are a discrace to Keron…" Kuko's eyes narrowed in fear and he stepped back a bit. Bakuku coppied him, keeping his hand in the air at all times.

Kuko took a deep breath and looked around. 'There has to be something here…' he told himself and dashed over to a piece of metal on the ground. He pealed it off and ran back over to Bakuku who was watching him closley. The two stared at eachother before Kuko smashed the piece of metal in Bakuku's face. Bakuku grunted something and was thrown backwards a bit. He skidded to a hald and glared at Kikuko.

---

Kijuju looked at his computer screen. "You know," he said and grabbed his soda. "I'm surprised your brother hasn't tried to hack us." Fulolo shrugged.

"He has the power to do it," she said and typed something on her computer. "But I'm also surprised." The two stared at there computers for a long time. The second the screens went fuzzy, Fulolo and Kijuju typed something and they came back. "Ne, we're just too good for him."

"Pahah! You're so right," Kijuju said and pressed a button. The screen changed from date numbers to a scean with a few computer screens. Suddenly Jikuku appeared and typed something, forcing the screen to nearly explode. "Holy freak!" He caughed. "How the hell did he do that?!"

Fulolo blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Damn it I can't see anything," she mumbled. "Well, we can at least try to figure out what he did to your laptop."

Kijuju put his drink down for a moment and looked at his broken computer screen. "Ne, they also can't get us."

"True true," Fulolo said.

---

Jikuku began to laugh. "Ten feet below them and they are still idiots," he laughed and typed something in. "Didn't even realized I managed to hack into there systems." He looked around and just before he pressed a red-ish button…

"_Noo! Jiku don't press the button!" Kururu and Keroro yelled. A tadpole Jikuku looked at Kururu and then the red button infront of him. It was so tempting…big…and red and fun! He was SSOO close to pressing it but Kururu managed to drag him away._

"_NNAAYYYAAAAHHH!!!!!" Jiku screamed. Kikuko opened his eye and yawned, him and everyone- but Kutoro- watched the scean infront of him. _

_Keroro jumped infront of the button. "If you press this the whole HQ will go BOOOMM!!!" he threw his hands into the air to show BOOM._

_Jikuku tipped his head to the side. _

"_You're confusing him," Kururu grunted and poked Jikuku in the head. "Press the button and the base is destoryed."_

"Do I….press it…?" Jikuku asked himself. He took his hand away from the button and looked up. His sister and rival would probably be blown up. "No…" He told himself and got out of the chair. "Just can't do it."

----

Kutoro ran down the stairs, hoping he got to the right room in time. The rooms all seemed the same, but some where a bit different. "No," he said. He had been trying to find Keroro's platoon but wasn't having very much luck. Right as he turned the corner he ran into Jikuku. Both fell backwards, both hitting there heads on the ground.

"Hhheeyyy!!" Jikuku groaned and rolled over to his side. He rubbed the back of his head for a moment and sat up. "What was that for?!"

Kutoro was already on his feet, looking around. "Trying to find everyone," he said and ran down the hall. Jikuku followed him and said, "Up one more flight!" Kutoro nodded and ran up the stairs, Jikuku still folowing him.

The two stopped at a door and pushed it open. Inside, on one side of the room, Kijuju and Fulolo where sitting at there computers and Keroro's platoon was tied up against the poles.

"Hey!" Kijuju snapped. "How'd you get here? I thought Bakuku was taking care of you two!"

"Aye," Kutoro said. "We just got here because no one was attacking us or anything!" He ran forward, grabbed Dororo's kantana and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"Whaaa??! Where'd he go?!" Fulolo asked and stood up. She let out an 'oof' sound when Kutoro hit her in the back with the handle of the kantana. "AYE!" She turned around but no one was there.

"The ninja can dissapear?!" Kijuju asked and looked around. "Damn ninjas!"

Kutoro threw the kantana to Jikuku and he began to cut the ropes that where holding Keroro down. "Almos…got it…" he said and jumped backwards. He began to cut Dororo's ropes and soon moved to Kururu.

Kijuju and Fulolo where now standing back to back. "Not fair," They whispered to eachother and jumped appart when Kutoro tried to hit them again.

There was a sudden shaking and everyone looked at the windows. Lurolu was thrown inside by an energyball that was still infront of him. Giroro grunted and tried to talk but right after he did that Jikuku was hit and the two where thrown against the wall.

Giroro tried to get out of the ropes but wasn't able too. Kururu's ropes where only halfway but to he wasn't able to move at all.

Kijuju and Fulolo laughed and high fived. "Good job, Darere!" they said in unison. Darere laughed and flew in, soon landing beside them.

Keroro and Dororo looked at eachother and pulled the ropes off of everyone else.

"Where's Tiroma?!" Tamama asked after he pulled the tape off his mouth. "There is she?!"

"I think she's upstares," Keroro said and looked at the two computer freaks. Tamama nodded and ran out the door.

Giroro pulled tape off his mouth and ran over to Lurolu and Jikuku. "Idiots," he growled, refering to Fulolo and Kijuju.

"RETREAT!!!" Kijuju yelled at his computer.

"Hai!" Two voices said and suddenly the two infront of everyone dissapeared.

--

"Will they be okay?" Tamama asked and looked at the five young Keronians infront of him. "They don't look like it."

"I think they will…" Giroro said.

"Ditto," Kururu said and looked at Jikuku. Him and Lurolu where hit hard…there skin color had changed. Jikuku's dark colors had changed to lighter colors and his glasses where broke. Lurolu's dark brown color changed to a light tan and his red hat changed to a hot pink color.

Kikukoko just barely escaped the attack of Bakuku and was left with a large black rounded corner rectangle in the middle of his face (Like the nose area).


End file.
